


Lance, Please

by Derpboom



Series: Plot Bunnies [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Coran are eternally confused™ in this story sorry to disappoint, Ambiguous Aliens because I'm not creative enough to make my own, Blue just wants Lance to know he's loved, Come into Lance's Candy Store, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Flustered Keith (Voltron), Hamilton References, Heathers References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance as JD is HOT and I'm not sorry, Lance is depresso™, Langst, Please Don't Hate Me, Self-projecting on Lance, Singing Lance (Voltron), Slow To Update, Sniper Lance (Voltron), So the other was a total bro and obliterated him with hugs, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), They have tutus, Two Bros sitting on the floor no feet apart cuz one was really sad and needed a hug, Use your imagination, bonding moment, bonding moment v2.0, broganes, cuddly keith, implied klance, klance cuddles, platonic or romantic, you choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: Theatre nerd Lance won't stop making references and dragging others into spontaneous dance numbers. Someone stop this precious blue child.





	1. Lance's Shot

The battle was getting harder and harder. More and more Galra were up, and the paladins had been fighting for over 3 varga now. Everyone was getting sloppy and slow with exhaustion. The whole group was tired, and Lance's grumpy commentary wasn't really helping.

“Pidge, on your left!” he called, taking down a sentry that was trying to sneak up on Keith. “Hunk, buddy, going a little wide on your shots there. Shiro, squad at your 10. Mullet, watch your guard on your right. It's dropping.”

“I know!” hissed Keith, dodging another swipe. “Just focus!”

“Stow it you two!” barked Shiro, punching another enemy in the gut. “It's not the best time for arguing. Save it for when we're back on the ship.”

Allura’s voice suddenly rang out over the comms. “The commander finally decided to join the fight! Lance, take the shot!”

At that, an inhuman grin spread across Lance's face and he started cackling loudly. Pidge and Hunk locked eyes from across the battlefield and groaned. “Here we go again.” Pidge groaned, scampering away from another hit, Lance's laugh still ringing over the comms. “Could you have phrased that differently?”

“SIX MONTHS.” Hunk cried, smashing his gun into another sentry. “I had to deal with it for SIX MONTHS back at the Garrison. He's probably gonna go for longer this time.”

Lance started laughing even harder. Confused, Keith and Shiro looked at each other and shrugged. Opening his mouth to ask, Keith made to talk but Allura beat him to the punch.

“What are you talking about?”

Visible from his perch above the battlefield, Lance shifted his gun, aiming as he giggled. Right as he found his target, he laughed one last time. “I am not throwing away my, SHOT!”

As soon has he spoke, a shot rang out and the commander went down. Seeing their leader had been taken down, the remaining Galra turned and fled, leaving the paladins on the empty battlefield.

Still singing under his breath, Lance scampered down from his post and danced his way over to the others. “I am just like my country. I'm young, scrappy and hungry, and I'm not throwing away my SHOT!”

He slid so a stop in front of Pidge and Hunk, who gave a large round of applause. Shiro's eyes widened in understanding, and Keith just nodded slowly. “Hamilton, huh?” Keith smirked.

Lance nodded back. “Couldn't resist.”

The group made their way back to the castle, after reassuring Allura that yes, Lance is fine and yes, we’ll tell you what this Hamilton is and why Lance was singing it.

 

Lance didn't stop for 5 varga, and ended up getting locked in the training room until he stopped. As they left, he locked eyes with Keith and said, “You’ll be back.”

 

Keith punched him in the face. Pidge cackled, Hunk sighed and Shiro facepalmed.

 

Lance still says it was totally worth it. (Is was)


	2. Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets mad and Pidge gives the castle vocal cue recognition. What could go wrong?

Allura stood in the control room, watching the paladins face the gladiator. Today’s training wasn't necessarily intense, so she allowed them to train without their armor. All of the humans ended up wearing their regular clothes, after Keith had argued that it was good practice for the rare case that they get caught without proper protection. Watching closely, she sighed as Lance grazed Keith once again. Shiro stabbed his hand through the gladiator, and the simulation powered down.

Immediately, Keith whirled around to face Lance, a murderous glare on his face. “What the hell was that man?!” He yelled, stomping up to the Blue paladin, ready to tear him a new one. “You almost shot me again! Were you even paying attention?!”

“Are we gonna have a problem?”Lance snapped, hand moving to his hip. A sudden note rang out over the speakers, causing everyone but Lance, Hunk, and Pidge to jump. The Garrison Trio had somehow arranged themselves in a triangle formation, and were slowly pushing Keith back.

“Do you have a bone to pick?” He continued, seemingly ignoring the music starting over the speakers. Continuing his advance, Keith noticed that Lance was now wearing a tutu, and Hunk and Pidge both had one on as well. He had no time to question it though, as they reached the wall and Keith's back was now pressed against it.

Lance kept singing, poking Keith once more before sauntering back to the center of the room and gesturing wildly, Hunk and Pidge hot on his heels. “We've come so far, why now are you pulling on my DICK?”

Shiro had joined Keith by now, who was still leaning on the wall in shock. Leaning over, Keith turned to his brother. “What's happening?” He whispered.

“Don't question it.” Shiro whispered back, leading him to the control room to watch. He had learned the hard way to just let these things run their course.

“I'd normally slap your face off.” Lance sang, getting more and more into the music. “And everyone here could watch.” He continued, motioning around the room, even though it was practically empty. “But I'm feeling nice, so here's some advice. Listen up, BEATCH!”

Twirling to face the observation room, the trio began dancing, this obviously having been practiced before. Knowing Lance, it probably had. Keith zoned out as they kept singing, something about drinking and being popular.

Snapping back to attention, he started watching again just as they reached the apparent climax of the song. Pidge had scurried forward, beginning to sing a solo. “Honey what ya waiting fooorrr-” They were cut off by Lance, who shoved her to the side a little roughly.

“Shut UP Heather!” He said, strutting forward again, hips swinging once more. “Welcome to my candy stoooreee~~!”

Keith's face turned a bright shade of cherry. “I didn't know he could sing that high….”

Shiro looked back at him, caught sight of the blush, and started laughing again. “We should get Lance to do this more often.”

“Shiro!” Keith cried, face burning brighter.

“Pidge has obviously installed some sort of voice cue software for Lance.” Allura pointed out, still fairly confused over the sudden music break. “You might as well take advantage of it.”

After what would soon be dubbed the Heathers Incident, spontaneous dance numbers (mostly led by Lance) became pretty common. Shiro had finally explained musicals to the Alteans, and Pidge began spending more time in their lab. They claimed that they were working on a way to connect to Earth internet so that they could watch musicals and TV shows again.

Nobody questioned it.

They got it working a month later, and Lance cried when they watched Wicked for the first time in forever.

Keith never stopped wondering how the Garrison Trio got tutus out in space, and how they got them on so fast.

He never figured it out.

(Lance made them wear the tutus under their clothes all the time because ‘You never know when you might be dragged into a dance battle!’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just....Lance in a tutu teaching his friends how to dance. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk.
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Comments, requests, and suggestions are more than welcome.
> 
> K thnks by


	3. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has issues and Shiro has too much stress. This one is a beast guys. It is my longest yet, weighing in at about 3000 words. V proud of myself for writing that much. I'm getting sidetracked. Shout out to my cousins for getting me the Hamilton soundtrack for Christmas. I've listened to it at least 8 times through now.
> 
> Nothing belongs to me. I only have like, $2.10 soo.... yeah.

It had been a week since the fight had started. The castleship was surrounded, and there was no way for Matt or the Blades to send in reinforcements. Keith had left to help the Blade almost a month ago, so he was stuck outside too. Shiro was becoming stressed, and it was only a matter of time before he snapped. It didn't really help that the Garrison Trio was singing every chance they got.

“British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water. Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor.” Shiro sighed as they started up again. It was getting on his nerves, but at least they had chosen something that fit their situation this time. If he had to listen to Welcome to the Black Parade ONE MORE TIME somebody would be getting thrown out of an airlock.

“Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor. Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor. When they surround our troops. They surround our troops! They surround our troops! When they surround our troops!” It was impossible to see through the wall of galra ships by now, and they were running out of time to get out.

Shiro was brought back to attention as Lance started singing again, focusing on his maps once more. He was stationed in a side office, just down the hall from the kitchen. Allura had all but demanded they keep the comms on in case of emergency, so Shiro would have to face the music. Luckily it was something he knew this time, so he left his desk to take a break and join the song.

“As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war, I knew that I was poor, I knew that it was the only way to-” Lance sang, Pidge and Hunk joining in.

“Rise up!” All three sang, and Pidge and Hunk went quiet again, letting Lance lead again.

“If they tell my story I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or-”

“Rise up!” They crowed again.

“I will fight for this land,” Lance seemingly declares, pacing back and forth in front of a screen in the command center. Allura watching him from behind, frustration about the song break clear on her face, yet curiosity overruling her annoyance. Apparently, she had been in the middle of a meeting with Kolivan over tactics when Lance had interrupted. The call was still on, Kolivan watching curiously as more Blades gathered to watch behind him.

“But there's only one man who can give us a command so we can-”

“Rise up!” They sang as Shiro approached, heading down the hall. Only Pidge noticed, and they motioned for him to wait. Feeling mischievous, Shiro obliged, waiting for his cue.

“Understand?” Lance sang, completely immersed in the song. “It's the only way to-”

“Rise up! Rise up!” Went Hunk and Pidge as Lance turned, spotting Shiro in the doorway.

“Here he comes!” He said, motioning Shiro forward. Taking slow strides, Shiro walked over to the group, posture tense and professional as he walked.

Pidge took this as their cue to break off, and they slid over to the center console as Hunk kept singing. “Here comes the General!”

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Pidge declared, slipping into place as Shiro approached, taking the camera from Allura and positioning it so that the Blades could see the room. Too entransed to stop them, Allura just sat down, keeping her eyes on the scene before her. Shiro kept walking, jaw set, face impossible to read.

“Here comes the General!” Lance and Hunk sang, standing at attention off to the side, eager grins spreading as Shiro drew closer.

“The pride of Mount Vernon!” Pidge drawled, milking being a hype man for all its worth.

“Here comes the General!”

“George Washington!” Pidge called, moving so that Shiro could take to the platform.

“I thought his name was Shiro?” A random Blade asked, and was quickly hushed by several others as Shiro started pacing the platform. He looked at the holograms that Allura had been studying with frustration, shoving them off to the side before turning and facing everyone.

“We are outgunned!” Shiro sang, and the Garrison Trio’s faces lit up, and they let out an excited ‘WHAT?’ Shiro ignored them in favor of continuing, internally laughing at the looks of shock that we was getting from the Blades and Allura.

“Outmanned!”

“WHAT?”

“Outnumbered, outplanned!” He continued, the Trio doing the sound effects in the background. “We gotta make an all-out stand.” Shiro declared, locking eyes with Allura and Kolivan before shifting his gaze to Lance. “Ayo I'm gonna need a right-hand man.”

His gaze apparently went unnoticed by Lance, who was busy making sounds, and Shiro sighed as he sat, prompting the others to sit as well.

“Check it- Can I be real a second?” He started, rubbing his face in stress. “For just a millisecond? Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?” Shiro leaned forwards, clasping his hands under his chin. With unspoken (yet unnecessary) affirmation from Allura, he continued. “Now I'm the model of a modern major general. The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all lining up to put me on a pedestal.”

Noticing the rapt attention, he carried on, unable to tell if he was talking about the character’s problems or his own. Apparently it was noticeable, because Allura and Kolivan shared a sharp glance.

“Writin’ letters to relatives, embellishin’ my eloquence and elegance. But the elephant is in the room. The truth is in your face when ya hear the British cannons go-”

BOOM. A blast shook the ship, and Lance and Hunk ran to their lions to attempt to drive the galra back again. Worried, Shiro watched them leave, but continued to sing, knowing Lance would be more pissed at him than the galra if he stopped. “Any hope of success is fleeting! How can I keep leading when the people I'm leading keep retreating?”

Keith winced at that line, having noticed the commotion seconds before. He looked at his feet as he stood behind Kolivan, guilt clawing at his insides. Shiro kept going. “We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn. Knight takes rook, but look!” He cried motioning to the maps of planets, more and more being captured.

We are outgunned.”

“WHAT?”

“Outmanned!”

“WHAT?” Red and Yellow left the hangars, firing at the ships.

“Outnumbered, outplanned!”

“BUCK BUCK BUCK BUCK BUCK!”

“We gotta make an all-out stand. Ayo I'm gonna need a right hand man. INCOMING!” Shiro called as an ion cannon fired, Red barely dodging in time. The shot collided with the castle, making everything shake.

“They’re battering down the Battery! Check the damages!” Lance's voice crackled over the intercom, sounding desperate.

Hunk shot another row of ships, letting out a cry. “Rah!”

“We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages!” Lance cried, dodging several shots and sending back some of his own, Hunk letting out another ‘Rah!’ in the background.

“Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us. Hamilton won't abandon ship.” He declared, and his eyes gleamed as he said the next line. “Yo, let's steal their cannons!”

“Lance-” Shiro warned, momentarily breaking character, about to say no, when another explosion shook the ship. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kolivan whisper something to the Blade next to him. The Blade nodded, then dragged a few others out with him. Feeling helpless, Shiro kept going.

“Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and-”

BOOM. Alarms going off all around, Shiro stayed rooted to his spot, watching Red as it sped to the nearest ships.

“Goes the cannon, we're abandonin’ Kips Bay and-”

BOOM. A row of fighters exploded, Yellow spiraling away as more gave chase.

“There's another ship and-”

BOOM. The castle shakes again, more alarms popping up as the particle barrier flickers.

“We just lost the southern tip and-”

BOOM. Shiro ran back to the maps as Pidge left for Green, hoping to help hold the galra back.

“We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip.” He motioned Allura over, pointing out a relatively safe planet. Receiving a nod of affirmation, he alerted the others as he stepped back, letting Allura take over the console.

“Guns and horses giddyup. I decide to divvy up my forces, they're skittish as the British cit the city up.” Green launched out of it's hangar, luring a chunk of the fighters away. It was just enough to create a gap for the castle to slip through.

“This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny.” Shiro sang grimly, watching as Yellow and Green followed, Red protecting them from the back. He whips back to his maps, desperation in his eyes. “I scream in the face of this mass mutiny!”

As he watched, several galra cruisers exploded, distracting the fleet so that Red could get away. That's what the Blades were doing, Shiro realized, sabotage. Nodding at Kolivan, he watched the lions land back in their hangars.

“Are these the men with which I am to defend America? We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance. I cannot be everywhere at once people, I am in dire need of assistance.” Stated Shiro, turning to face the door as Pidge entered, their footsteps light as they approached.

“Your excellency, sir!” They said, hurrying forward.

Shiro smirked. “Who are you?”

Pidge gave an affronted gasp, clutching their heart dramatically. “Aaron Burr, sir? Permission to state my case?”

“As you were.” Hunk was the next to come back, heading for his chair. He nodded to Shiro, but didn't do anything else.

“Sir. I was a captain under General Montgomery until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec.” Started Pidge, gesturing with their hands as Shiro nodded along, pretending to listen as he studied another map. Undeterred, they kept going.

“I think that I could be of some assistance. I admire how you keep firing on the British from a distance.”

“Huh.” Shiro grunted, marking something on one map while referencing another.

“I have some questions,” Pidge continued, motioning with their arms as they went on. “A couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west.”

Finally, Shiro turned to face Pidge. “Yes?”

“Well-” They were cut off as Lance came back, lightly battered and bruised, but still standing strong. Ignoring the looks of worry from the others, he marched up to Shiro.

“Your excellency, you wanted to see me?” He asked, eying Pidge. Pidge huffed and crossed their arms, staring back.

Shiro’s face relaxed with relief as Lance neared the platform. Allura and Kolivan shared a look. “Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?”

Lance and Pidge snap their heads to face each other, glaring quickly before meeting Shiro’s amused gaze. “We keep meeting.” Clearing their throat, Pidge shot Lance one last glance before continuing.

“As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out.”

“Burr?” Shiro sighed.

“Sir?”

“Close the door on your way out.” The most dramatic looking affronted face award went to Pidge as they stomped dramatically over to their seat, pulling some of the maps along with them to study. Confused, Lance turned back to Shiro.

“Have I done something wrong, sir?” Lance asked, and Shiro stifled a laugh, thinking ‘Do you want the list chronologically or alphabetically?’ Instead, He spun back around, watching the stars speed by.

“On the contrary, I called you here because our odds are beyond scary.” He began, motioning to the galra ships giving chase. “Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh.” Shiro said, a giggle slipping out. Allura eyed him curiously once more, keeping her main focus on piloting the castle. Kolivan had shifted the camera on his side so that more Blades could see, but otherwise remained silent.

Lance blinked, seemingly confused. “Sir?”

Shiro locked eyes with him once more. “Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?” Lance recoiled slightly at the intensity of his gaze.

“Sir!”

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man of great renown. I know you stole British cannons while we were still downtown.” Shiro said, giving Lance a hard look. Instead of responding, Lance rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sighing, Shiro continued. “ and Henry Knox wanted to hire you….”

“To be their secretary?” Lance scoffed. “I don’t think so.”

Shiro glanced at him curiously. “Why’re you upset?”

“I’m not-” Lance started, but Shiro held up a hand and cut him off.

“It’s alright, you wanna fight, you’ve got a hunger. I was just like you when I was younger.” He walked over and placed a heavy hand on Lance’s head. “Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr?”

“Yes!” Lance exclaimed, eyes shining as he looked up at his hero. He was surprised when Shiro’s voice lost the playful tone it had earlier. Shiro tilted Lance’s head up to lock eyes with him, grey eyes serious and cool.

“Dying is easy, young man. LIVING is harder.” There was a sharp intake of breath from Allura, and on screen, Kolivan openly winced, Keith visibly twitching in the background. He pushed his way to the front and whispered something to Kolivan. Apparently receiving a positive answer, Keith disappeared offscreen, breaking into a run as he vanished. Meanwhile, Lance’s eyes widened in understanding, and Hunk and Pidge watched him worriedly.

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked warily, Shiro’s hand still heavy on his shoulder.

Shiro removed his hand and turned back to the maps, shuffling them around as he searched for something, Lance waiting awkwardly behind hm. “I’m being honest. I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised. We are a powder keg about to explode.” He exclaimed, clutching something in his hand. “I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?”

Shiro held out his hand, the red bayard clutched in his grip. Lance recoiled slightly, eyes widening in realization and doubt. He looked up at Shiro, trying to discern any lies or bad intentions. Finding none, he reached out a trembling arm, Pidge and Hunk’s voices echoing behind hm.

“I am not throwin’ away my shot! I am not throwin’ away my shot! Ayo I’m just like my country, I’m young scrappy and hungry!”

“I am not throwin’ away my shot!” Lance said, eyes gleaming as he grabbed the red bayard. It glowed and grew the longer he held it, much to everyone’s shock. When the glow died down, Lance was left with a long, glowing spear, about a foot taller than himself. Keith had come back on screen from wherever he had gone, decked out in Marmora gear, knife strapped to his back. Catching Lance’s gaze through the camera, they nodded at each other, and Keith took off, disappearing once more.

“Son,” Shiro started, worried dad look on in full force as the others joined him. “We are outgunned, outmanned!”

Lance nudged Shiro out of the way, dragging some maps to the front as he took Shiro’s place. He sheathed his bayard before taking over the control panel. “You need all the help you can get.” He insisted, already drafting new plans and reorganizing distress calls. He threw a chunk to Pidge and a chunk to Hunk, both grabbing them and beginning to sort as well. A video call from Keith popped up as well, and Lance shoved another group of distress signals for Keith to see, the latter altering his course to the nearest one. Lance motioned to each friend as he continued. “I have some friends Laurens (Pidge), Mulligan (Hunk), Marquis de Lafayette (Keith). OK, what else?”

“Outnumbered, outplanned!”

“We’ll need some spies on the inside,” Lance said, sending a look and a message with a rough plan to Kolivan. “Some King’s men who might let some things slide.” Receiving a nod, he swipes the last beacon into place, a path popping up between the planets, plotting a course for Allura to follow. Ignoring the shocked and impressed looks from Allura and Kolivan, Lance began making his way to Coran’s control panel, taking the advisor’s place.

“Boom!” Hunk cried, finishing his section, overlapping Pidge as they finished, singing ‘Woah, woah, woah’. The Blades, getting into it, started humming along.

“I’ll write to Congress, tell ‘em we need supplies,” Lance declared, already drafting a letter to send the rebels. He continued, even as Shiro moved closer to read over his shoulder, butting in here and there. “You rally the guys,” He continued, motioning to the maps of their allies and the screen with the Blades. “Master the element of surprise. I’ll rise above my station, organize your information,” He motioned to the map, sending Shiro a wink. ‘Till we rise to the occasion of our new nation, Sir!”

“Here comes the General!” Called the Blades, as Hunk had provided the last bit of lyrics for them to sing along, and many were enjoying it.

“Rise up!” Lance sang, a huge grin on his face, watching everyone have fun. Looked at Shiro and they shared another grin.

“What?” Whooped Hunk, Pidge, and Keith.

“Here comes the General!”

“Rise up!” Joined Allura, grin on her face as she nodded quickly to Lance as she steered the ship.

“What?”

“Here comes the General!”

“What?” Lance cried, summoning his spear once more, hefting it in the air before letting it rest on the floor. Shiro moved to stand next to Lance, looking like the proud dad that everyone knows he is.

“And his right hand man!” Shiro said, beaming down at Lance. Reaching out to place his hand on a button in the middle of the console, Shiro motioned for Lance to join him. Not wasting a beat, Lance placed his hand on top of Shiro’s.

“BOOM!” They cried together, and pressed the button, firing the castle’s lasers at the remaining ships following them. Everyone cheered, and Shiro grabbed Lance’s shoulder before he could run off.

“We need to talk later.” Getting a nod from Lance, he let him go join Pidge and Hunk, who were waiting to drag him to the kitchens to celebrate. Catching Kolivan’s eyes, they nodded at each other before Kolivan hung up, an unspoken agreement between the two. Shiro also locked eyes with Allura, solidifying the assumption that they had earlier.

‘We need to help Lance.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the lack of content, but my mom stole all my electronics, so the best I can do is sneak my computer to write stuff in the middle of the night. This means that you should probably expect a really sporadic update schedule. EGAW is next on my list to update, so be on the lookout for that. Anyways, comments are loved and kudos are very appreciated! I take suggestions, so feel free to leave some in the comments! Happy New Year! K thnks by


	4. History Has It's Eyes On Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO SHOUTOUT TO MY BEST FRIENDO THE BIRTHDAY GIRL TODAY WOOT WOOT! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU MY BUDDY CHUM PAL BREADSLICE HOMIESLICE DAWG.
> 
> Anyways here's a contuarion of last chapter, where Lance and Shiro finally talk.

“Shiro. You wanted to see me?” Lance asked, poking his head through the door to Shiro's office. Absorbed in his work, Shiro motioned for him to come in, not looking away from his work. Nervously, Lance came in and sat down. “Am I in trouble?”

Shiro looked up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I can't think of a better way to say this,” He began, Lance's face scrunching in confusion. Shiro held up a hand, motioning for him to wait. “So I'm gonna do this in a way I hope you understand.” Ignoring Lance's questions, Shiro started with a smile as Pidge's music machine kicked in.

“I was younger than you are now when I was given my first command.” Lance felt his eyes widen as Shiro stared forlornly down at the pages covering the desk.”I led my men straight into a massacre, I witnessed their deaths firsthand.”

A soft ‘Oh.’ echoed in the room as Lance's mind whirled, trying to comprehend what Shiro was trying to tell him. Noticing his struggle, Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder, making Lance meet his eyes.

“I made every mistake, and felt the shame rise in me. And even now I lie awake,” Shiro continued, smiling softly at Lance, who seemed to be catching on. “Knowing history has it's eyes on me.”

Pidge’s program was still doing it's job, filling the gaps with the ensemble part as Lance’s eyes widened and dropped to the ground in realization.

“History has it's eyes on me.” He breathed, Shiro's voice overpowering his own. Looking up again, Lance saw Shiro smiling in approval, eyes full of sadness.

\----------

“Is singing dramatic duets how all humans talk things out?” Allura asked, ear pressed to the door in an attempt to hear better. Beside her, Hunk and Pidge snorted in amusement.

“Nah.” Pidge replied, beginning to drag them away. “It's more of a Lance thing. Let's give them some space.”

\--------------

“Let me tell you what I wish I'd known, when I was young and dreamed of glory.” Shiro sang, ignoring the shuffling right outside the door. “You have no control; Who lives, who dies, who tells your story.”

Both ignoring the tears glistening in their eyes, Shiro continued softly. “I know that we can win. I know that greatness lies in you. But remember from here on in,”

“History has it's eyes on you.” Lance sang softly once again, meeting Shiro's eyes once more as they sang together.

“History has it's eyes on you.”

The music faded out, leaving Shiro and Lance in the quiet of an empty office. Shiro moved first, surprising Lance by wrapping him in a tight hug and burrowing his face in Lance's neck. Snapping out of his reverie, Lance hugged Shiro back just as tight.

After a few tearstained minutes, the two broke apart, Shiro gripping Lance's shoulders tightly. “Remember I was an older brother too.” Shiro stated gently, gaining Lance's attention again. “I learned how to listen. Please. Use it, and help me understand.” He begged, receiving a nod and another hug from Lance.

“And one more thing.” Shiro said, watching as Lance turned to leave. Lance looked over his shoulder, motioning that he was listening. “No more stupid self-sacrificing stunts. Please.”

Lance gave him a sad smile. “No promises, but I can try.”

The door slid shut behind him, leaving Shiro alone to gather his thoughts.

\-----------

Down the hall, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura watched Lance leave the room, headed for the barracks. The three exchanged worried glances.

“Do you think it worked?” Hunk asked, watching his best friend worriedly. All he got in return was a small shrug from both.

\------------

Stopping to wipe his eyes, Lance tilted his head to the ceiling. ‘Thank you...Shiro.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you couldn't tell I am feeling the Langst today. Idk why but Langst is such a mood.
> 
> As always, kudos give me the love my siblings never gave. Comments, suggestions, and requests give me inspiration, so don't be afraid to leave them. Love you guys! K thnks by


	5. The Story of Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES THIS WAS A REALLY FAST UPDATE BUT I HAD AN -IDEA- AND I NEEDED TO WRITE IT BEFORE I LOST IT
> 
> I know, I'm using a lot of Hamilton, but it fits and I haven't had any requests for other songs from other musicals so suck it up. I am gonna use more Dear Evan Hanson soon though. I have something planned out for that so be on the lookout.
> 
> The children sing more Hamilton, Shiro is proud dad, I am sad.

The party was in full swing. Groups of aliens surrounded the paladins, offering thanks and congratulations for their most recent victory. They had been there for hours, and Allura could tell that they were getting tired. Moving to help them out, she was interrupted by the planet's leader.

“Paladins, we are eternally grateful for your help. Thank you for coming tonight, though we have one final request.”

Eyebrows went up as the group exchanged glances. Seemingly coming to an agreement, Shiro spoke up. “Depending on the request, it may have to wait till tomorrow. We are willing to hear you out though.”

At this, the aliens cheered, much to the group's surprise. Thanking them again, the king explained.

“My people are historians. Whenever we meet new travelers, it is tradition to have them share bits of their culture, so it may never be forgotten. We were hoping to hear from you, if you would let us.”

“We would love to.” said Shiro, eyes softening. Just give us a moment to think of something. Turning to face the others, he jumped, spotting them up on the stage the band had been using. Somehow, they had managed to get a table up there, and they were currently lounging around it, drinks in hand. Noticing his shock, Lance grinned brightly at him.

“Don't worry Shiro. We got this one, you can relax.” He said as Pidge stood on their chair, turning to face the crowd.

“Back on Earth, we have stories that people put to song.” Pidge started, winking at Shiro. “Several songs make up one story, but that's not the point. We are gonna sing one of the more popular songs for you guys. It's called The Story of Tonight, and we felt it would be pretty appropriate.” Getting a nod and a smile from Shiro, they turned to the table and sat down again.

Taking this as his cue, Keith rose his glass. “I may not live to see our glory.” He sang.

“I may not live to see our glory.” the others echo, copying his motion. Unknown to them, Shiro did the same from his seat next to Allura, earning him a raised eyebrow from the princess. Ignoring the look he was getting, Shiro watched his ‘kids’ proudly.

“But I will gladly join the fight.” Keith sang, grinning widely.

“But I will gladly join the fight.” Another toast, the others matching him grin for grin.

“And when our children tell our story.” Another echo. Lance stood softly, making his way to the edge of the stage quietly, almost unnoticed as the others continued.

“They'll tell the story of tonight.” Keith finished, smiling softly. Smiling widely, Pidge raised their glass again.

“Let's have another round tonight.” They sang.

“Let's have another round tonight.” Hunk echoed wistfully, glancing over to Lance as he made his way across the stage. He drew back to attention as Keith finished their round, giving another rare soft smile.

“Let's have another round tonight.”

“Raise a glass to freedom.” The audience turned to Lance, who was now sitting on the edge of the stage, right in front of the first row. He was singing surprisingly well compared to the other times Allura had heard him sing, and she was pleasantly surprised at the wide range of notes he was hitting. Standing slowly, Lance began making his way back to center stage, continuing his solo.

“Something they can never take away. No matter what they tell you.” Hunk stood, and was followed by Pidge as they went to join Lance for the chorus.

“Raise a glass to the four of us.” Hunk slung his arm over Lance's shoulder, joining in once more.

“Tomorrow there’ll be more of us.” Pidge hugged Lance around the waist, earning themself a pat on the head as they finished off the verse.

“Telling the story of tonight.”

“They'll tell the story of tonight.” Keith echoed, watching his friends sway back and forth, enjoying the peace the song offered. He silently pat himself on the back for turning down My Shot. ‘This was a much better idea. They really needed this.’

“Raise a glass to freedom. Something they can never take away.” The trio continued, making their way back to the table to sit again. Keith kept singing, winking at them as they sat and earning a giggle from Pidge.

“No matter what they tell you.”

“Let's have another round tonight.” Hunk and Pidge chorused, swaying once more.

“Raise a glass to the four of us.” Lance sang, swinging an arm around Keith, who stiffened before leaning into the touch.”

“Tomorrow there’ll be more of us.” They all sang. Even Shiro joined, singing the words under his breath, eyes slightly damp with emotion.

“Telling the story of tonight.” Klance harmonized beautifully, making every eye that wasn't already damp moist (moist lol) with unshed tears.

“Let's have another round tonight.” Team Punk repeated, Pidge practically sitting on Hunk's lap.

“They'll tell the story of tonight.” Blue and Red sang again, eyes closed as they swayed.

“Raise a glass to freedom.” Green and Yellow echoed. As they repeated the lines, Shiro glanced around the room, taking in the raw emotions of the audience. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, as all the aliens gazes were stuck on the scene before them.

“They'll tell the story of tonight.”

A beat passed, and as one, the crowd stood, cheering and clapping erupting through the room. The group stood as one and without any prompting, bowed before leaving the stage and making their way to Shiro and Allura.

“That was amazing!” the king cried, literally, tear tracks down his cheeks. “We cannot thank you enough paladins. Truly, your story shall be remembered forever.” He turned to Allura, smiling grandly as he held out his hand. “My people would be honored to join the Voltron Coalition. We are at your service.”

Shocked, Allura slowly shook his hand, not trusting her voice at the moment. Noticing her predicament, Shiro stepped in softly, gently pulling Allura back.

“Thank you. We would love to talk to you more in depth about the Coalition, but we best be getting to bed.”

The king nodded in understanding, watching Keith and Lance lean heavily on eachother, both too tired to fully care who it was they were leaning on. Pidge had already taken Hunk's back, clinging like a koala, snoring softly as Hunk yawned. “Go. Rest. The discussion will have to wait.”

Shiro nodded, and with that, he herded everyone away, already calling Coran to let him know they were coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect quick updates to be a reagular thing, as I write only when inspiration strikes.
> 
> Sidenote: I had no clue what to do with the ending so sorry that part sucks. I just couldn't think of how to end it well so I jest left it be. Please don't be too mad.
> 
> In other news, I realized that Voltron is basically Exodia and stopped functioning for like, half an hour.
> 
> As always, kudos bring motivation. Comments and suggestions and requests bring inspiration. Please do me a favor by leaving both. Love you guys, and thanks for reading! K thnks by


	6. If I Could Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Shiro is missing, no other context needed.
> 
> I found If I Could Tell Her from Dear Evan Hanson and immediately my mind jumped to pretty much what I wrote. I was feeling sad so the music is sad. Deal with it. -slides sunglasses on smugly-

Shiro had been missing for weeks now, and everyone was taking it hard. Allura had locked herself in the bridge, searching every possible lead for Shiro. Hunk hadn't left the kitchen once, and Pidge was definitely running on caffeine and murder by now. Keith had pretty much isolated himself in the training room, fighting until he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Lance and Coran were the only two functioning somewhat properly. Even then, Coran was busy fixing the castle half the time, so it was up to Lance to take care of everyone.

It took Lance three varga to convince Allura and Hunk to get some sleep, as well as drag Pidge to their room and lock the door until they got some sleep. Already exhausted, Lance stood outside the training room, internally debating whether or not it was worth it. Steeling his nerves, he walked in.

“End simulation.” He called, earning himself a glare from Keith. “Initiate lockdown till 0900 tomorrow.” He continued, watching Keith's jaw drop in shock. “Code 1@nc3.”

“Code confirmed. Initiating lockdown mode.” A robotic voice echoed. Lance smirked as Keith huffed, throwing him a water pack.

“You need to rest oh fearless leader.” Lance teased, watching Keith pout like a toddler as he drank. Not receiving any answer, Lance sighed before talking again.

“He thought you were awesome.” He said, making himself comfortable on the floor next to Keith, leaning up against the wall.

Keith's eyes widened a bit at that, and he snorted. “He thought I was awesome? My brother?”

“Definitely!”

Keith's eyes shone as he turned to face Lance, who was scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “How?”

“Well,” Lance stuttered, before he sighed and sang softly. “He said, there's nothing like your smile. Sort of subtle and perfect and real.”

Lance saw Keith's lips twitch at that, so he kept going, voice getting stronger as he sang. “He said, you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel.”

A giggle. The castle’s audio system activated and Lance stood, smiling goofily as Keith watched. “And he knew, whenever you get bored you scribble stars (blades) on the cuffs of your jeans.”

Another laugh. Clearly Keith was getting it now, and Lance turned his back, smiling widely. “And he noticed, that you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines.”

('How do you still get those in space anyways?’ 'Fuck off Lance. And by fuck off I mean fuck off back to singing because this song is great.’ 'As you wish!’)

“But he kept it all inside his head. What he saw he left unsaid. And though he wanted to, he couldn't talk to you.” Lance sang, swaying as he neared the chorus, much to Keith's amusement. “He couldn't find the way, but he would always say.”

Lance started dancing, spinning around as he closed his eyes, letting himself get swept into the music. Keith smiled softly as he watched, chuckling as Lance swapped 'her’ for 'him', the words hitting close to home. “If I could tell him, tell him everything I see. If I could tell him, how he's everything to me. But we're a million worlds apart. And I don't know how I would even start.”

“If I could tell him, If I could tell him.” Lance sang, sliding to sit next to Keith again, the latter grinning so hard his face was starting to hurt.

“Did he say anything else?” He asked shyly, and Lance's mouth snapped open in surprise.

“A-about you?” He manage to choke out.

Keith flailed his arms nervously at this, before stammering a response. “Never mind I don't really care anyways-”

He was cut off by Lance once more. “No, no no!” He cried laughing nervously. “Just, no, no. He said so many things. I'm just - I'm trying to remember the best ones!” He laughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “So, um…”

“He thought, you looked really pretty-” He broke into a cough, stammering as he continued. “er- it looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair.”

“He did?” Keith asked, brushing his fingers through his hair nervously. Lance smiled before snatching Keith's hand, pulling him up to stand together.

Outside, Coran was searching for Lance, wanting to speak to him about what to do for the others, when he heard music coming from the training room. Peeking in, He saw Lance dragging Keith back and forth, attempting to teach him how to dance. Coran smiled and closed the door softly. 'It can wait. It seems he's doing a pretty good job already.’

“And he wondered, how you learned to dance like the rest of the world isn't there.” Lance sang, giggling as Keith tried to keep up with his steps.

“But he kept it all inside his head. What he saw he left unsaid.” He went on, smiling as Keith laughed, a real genuine laugh, the first laugh he had ever gotten out of Keith.

Awestruck, he continued softer than before, Keith not noticing as he broke away to sway by himself, eyes closed and head tilted to the ceiling. “If I could tell him, tell him everything I see. If I could tell him, how he's everything to me.”

Keith joined in, strong voice wavering slightly. “But we're a million worlds apart.”

“And I don't know how I would even start, if I could tell him….If I could tell him….” Lance sang, bringing Keith into a light hug. Keith stiffened at the sudden contact, but melted into the hug quickly. “But what do you do when there's this great divide?”

“He just seemed so far away….” Keith sang softly, almost brokenly as Lance hugged him tighter.

“And what do you do, when the distance is too wide?”

“It’s like I don't know anything.” Keith sniffled, burying his head deeper into Lance's shoulder.

“And how do you say I love you….” Lance said, sitting slowly, as to make both of them more comfortable. Taking this as an invitation, Keith sat with his legs around Lance, still gripping his jacket tightly. “I love you. I love you.”

He took his jacket off, wrapping it tightly around Keith. That jacket was so large on Keith it was almost comical, earning a small giggle from Lance as he continued. “I love you!”

His voice got quieter again, singing softly as he comforted Keith. “But we're a million worlds apart. And I don't know how I would even start. If I could tell him…. If I could.”

Lance rubbed circles on Keith's back, holding the other boy as sobs racked his body. After a while, the sobs died down, replaced by light snoring.

“Really mullet? Leave me to carry you?” Lance muttered, standing up carefully with Keith still in his arms. “Typical.” He carried Keith back to his room and laid him in the bed, slipping his shoes off and tucking him in. Pausing at the doorway, Lance watched softly as Keith snuggled deeper into Lance's jacket, smiling sleepily.

Lance closed the door quietly, and almost jumped ten feet in the air as Coran appeared out of nowhere.

“He can't complain about you forgetting a bonding moment now.” Coran jokes, careful to be quiet and not disturb the people sleeping. Lance laughed, shaking his head slightly.

“Did you need me for anything?”

“No. I had something earlier, but you seemed to take care of it just fine.”

Lance's eyes gleamed in understanding. “I had a lot of practice. Being a big brother is a lot of work.” He patted Coran on the shoulder, walking past him to head to his own room. “Get some rest Coran. We can keep looking for Shiro in the morning.”

The castle was quiet that night for the first time in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been updating this one a lot, but I've hit a slump on EGAW and HAS and I need to take some time to get over that writer's block.
> 
> I'm gonna get to go to NYC this summer with my youth choir, and our director is taking us to see a musical on Broadway, WOOO! He hasn't told us what it is, but my fingers are crossed for Dear Evan Hanson or Hamilton.
> 
> Anyway, kudos are love, comments are life. Suggestions and recommendations motivate me, and I thank you for reading once more. K thanks by


	7. Lance in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how to describe this one except for four words: Holy shit it's Langst
> 
> As requested by mirthfully, we now have Be More Chill! There was no specific song requested, so I just went with everyone's favorite depresso song. Also I wrote this because BMC is now on Broadway and I am super happy about that so yeah.
> 
> It is longer than I thought, but I am very proud of this one. Hope you enjoy!

The castle was getting crowded, and Lance was trying hard not to panic. See, one again, they had finished saving a planet. And, once again, for the sake of diplomacy, Allura had invited the natives to celebrate in the castleship. Lance had originally been sticking close to Hunk, but a group of partygoers had swarmed them, so now he couldn't find anyone.

Breathing slightly heavier, Lance started towards the nearest hallway, ignoring everything around him. As soon as he broke out of the crowd, he bolted, sprinting to the nearest door, which just so happened to be an unoccupied bathroom.

Sliding inside, Lance slammed the door behind himself, sliding down the wall limply. Slowing his panicked breathing slightly, he looks up to assess his surroundings. Noticing where he was, he let out a choked snort. 'How ironic. Singing does help me feel better though…’ Contemplating for a minute, he lets out a shuddering sigh.

“I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall.” Lance sang softly, and startled slightly as Pidge's Musical Machine™ (I really need a better name for this) started up. Shaking his head lightly, he carried on, voice getting slightly stronger. “I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hunk, where's Lance?”

“He's right behind me-” Hunk cut off as he turned around, going a full 360 before looking at Shiro again. “Oh no.” He stated, nervously scanning the room. “Oooooh no.”

“What's wrong?” Keith asked, dragging a grumpy Pidge behind him. Pidge was strangely not complaining, instead choosing to angrily jab at their tablet.

“Hunk lost Lance.” Shiro explained, watching Hunk shift anxiously. “We don't know where he is.”

Still scanning the room, Hunk was quick to voice his concern, growing slightly louder as he rambled. “He’s really good at hiding it, but Lance has really bad social and separation anxiety and it only gets worse during things like this. He's probably thinking I ditched him or something and he's gonna have a breakdown and it's gonna be bad and oH GOD THIS IS GONNA BE WORSE THAN THAT TIME IN-”

“Easy Hunk!” Pidge squeaked, scaling Hunk and clapping their hand over his mouth. “ Calm down. We don't need you panicking too. Besides, I got a message saying someone has music playing. Seeing as it is EXTREMELY unlikely that these guys know Earth music, I think it's safe to say that Lance is calming down in another room. He'll be fine.” Felling Hunk nod, they slowly removed their hand from his mouth.

“Besides,” Shiro stated calmly, “we can't have all of us running around looking for him. We have to make a good impression on the locals. Trust me, I hate to leave him alone like this, but we can't afford losing potential allies. Searching for Lance will have to wait till the party's over.”

Reluctantly agreeing, the group dispersed once more, slipping into the crowd like nothing ever happened. Shiro leaving to inform Allura and Coran of what was going on, and missing the look thank passed over Keith's face as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I'm a creeper in the bathroom, 'cause my buddy kinda left me alone. But I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly and pretend to check a text on my phone.” By now Lance had relaxed a bit more, but was still slouched against the door, tracing his knee with a finger.

“Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair.” He sighed, hugging himself tighty and wishing Keith (~w-) was there to do it instead. Shaking himself out of a daydream, Lance continued waveringly. “Now through no fault of mine, there's no other half there.”

“Now I'm just Michael in the bathroom. Michael in the bathroom at a party. Forget how long it's been. I'm just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith had ignored Shiro's order. The others could go be diplomatic and stuff. Lance was in trouble right now and Keith was gonna help him. Striding briskly down the hallway, he paused for a moment, hearing a soft voice behind a nearby door. Listening to it for a moment, Keith figured it was Lance and knocked on the door. There was a squeak of surprise before the voice called “NO YOU CAN'T COME IN!”

Letting out a huff of frustration, Keith took a deep breath to keep himself from kicking down the door. Glancing at the door, he spun on his heel, heading back to the party to inform the others that he found Lance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freezing for a minute, Lance listened to the footsteps fade as the mystery person left. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he continued, just a little quieter than before.

“I'm waiting it out ‘til it's time to leave. And picking at grout as I softly grieve! I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flying solo, Michael in the bathroom by himself! All by himself…” Lance belted, ignoring the fact that he got louder as he sang. Retracting back into himself slightly, he clambered into the bathtub, hoping the smaller space would help him calm down.

“I am hiding but he's out there. Just ignoring all our history. Memories get erased and I'll get replaced with a newer, cooler version of me. And I hear a drunk girl, singing along to Whitney through the door.”

He threw his arms up mockingly. “I wAnNa DaNcE wItH sOmEbOdY!” Lance cried, emotions mixing into his words. By now he didn't even have to think about the next words. Lance closed his eyes tightly, sadly clutching his own chest.

“And my feelings sink, 'cause it makes me think: now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore!” He sang, tears threatening to escape. “Now it's just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party. I half regret the beers.”

He curled up once more, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face between his legs as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party. As I choke back the tears.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Keith, I need you to tell me exactly where you found him and what he said.” Hunk demanded, gripping onto Keith tightly. “Depending on your answer it could be baaaad.”

Keith exchanged a nervous glance with Pidge, who just shrugged their shoulders. “I couldn't tell what kind of room he was in, but after I knocked, he yelled 'you can't come in’, so I left him alone. Is that bad?”

“Shit!” Hunk swore, shocking Keith and Pidge, because Hunk had NEVER cursed before. “Michael in the Bathroom….. this is baaaaddd. Keith, go back there and do not stop knocking until he lets you in or you feel the need to kick down the door.” Hunk ordered, shocking the smaller boy. “Pidge and I are gonna find Shiro and Allura and convince them to end the party early. Pidge, let's go.”

In one swift movement, Hunk scooped Pidge up and threw them over his shoulder, marching through the crowd like a man on a mission. Keith stared in shock for a moment, before snapping to attention and racing back to where he had found Lance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I'll wait as long as I need, until my face is dry. Or I'll just blame it on weed, or something in my eye! I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flyin’ solo, Michael in the bathroom by himself!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skidding to a stop, Keith started knocking on the door, calling Lance's name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“They're gonna start to shout soon.” Lance sang, raising his voice and ignoring the person knocking on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Oh hell yeah, I'll be out soon!”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“It sucks you left me here alone.”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Here in this teenage battlezone!” Lance sang, unaware of the knocking getting quieter.

Clang Clang Clang Clang

“I feel the pressure blowing up!”

Bang Bang Bang Bang

“My big mistake was showing up!” He belted, clambering out of the tub and staggering to the sink. Clutching it, he stares at the mirror, scanning his reflection. The knocking stopped.

Splash Splash Splash Splash

“I throw some water in my face, and I am in a better place. I go to open up the door but I can't hear knocking anymore.” Slouching, Lance slid down the door again, resting his head against the cool metal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown to Lance, Keith had done the same thing just outside the door. He clenched his fists, frustration eating at his insides.

Suddenly, the others skid into view, tripping over each other as they scrambled down the hall. Sliding to a stop, everyone was about to speak before Keith hissed at them to shut up. “No luck.” He whispered, motioning for the others to sit. “We're gonna have to wait it out.”

Reluctantly, everyone sat down quietly to listen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And I can't help but yearn for a different time.” Lance sang, scrubbing his eyes harshly, trying to get rid of the water.

“And then I look in the mirror, and the present is clearer, and there's no denying, I'm just…”

He takes a shaking breath in, tearing up again, shoulders shuddering as he inhales. “At a party. Is there a sadder sight than *humming noises* Michael in the bathroom at a party! This is a heinous night.”

Lance hugs himself again, clinging for a sense of reassurance, but finding none. “I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable CORN. Or wish I'd offed myself instead wish I was never born!” Unknowing of the others right outside the door, he grows louder once more, emotions in turmoil.

“I'm just Michael who's a loner, so he must be a stoner! Rides a PT Cruiser. GOD he's such a loser! Michael flyin’ solo. Who you think that you know.” He clutches his chest with both hands, sight blurring with tears. “Lance is in the bathroom by himself! All by himself! All by himself!”

Standing unsteadily, he stumbles to the tub and sits on the edge, trying to calm down one more time before giving up and letting the tears run free.

“All you know about me is my name. Awesome party, I'm so glad I came.” There was a muffled thump outside the door, like someone had punched the wall, making Lance jump.

There was a muffled “That's it.” And a “KeitH NO!” Before the door crumpled inwards and slammed against the wall, revealing Keith standing in front of the doorway, leg still raised.

Keith paused there for a moment, taking in Lance's distress, before making a decision and striding into the room. Lance flinched, looking away, expecting to be scolded. What he got was the complete opposite. Keith scooped Lance up, bridal style, earning a squeak from the taller boi, and marched out of the room and down the hallway to Lance's room.

Pidge squeezed Lance's arm as they passed, seeing as they weren't tall enough to give a hug and they didn't want to tackle Keith and end up hurting someone. Hunk snatched Lance out of Keith's arms and whispered something in his ear. Getting a nod, Hunk smiled and hugged Lance as tight as he could before plopping him back in Keith's hold. Shiro gave a sad smile and a nod as they passed where he was sitting with a regretful Allura and pitying Coran.

Shiro waved as they continued down the hall, vanishing around a corner. Not wanting to miss the chance, he called after them as Keith walked away. “You're doing great sweetie! Don't forget to use protection!”

He couldn't see their faces after they turned the corner, but he heard Keith shriek an offended 'SHIRO!’ and Lance laugh loudly. Behind him, Pidge was on the floor after choking on their spit, and Hunk had done a spit take. Turning back to the group, he noticed the Alteans eying him strangely.

“It's a human thing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignoring his burning face, Keith opened the door to Lance's room, stepping swiftly inside before closing the door behind himself. Not answering Lance's questions of 'What are you doing?’, Keith threw Lance onto the bed, snatching the shoes off his feet and chucking them into a corner. Throwing his own shoes off as well, he shoved Lance over and climbed into the bed.

“What are you doing?” Lance protested again, eyes wide in confusion. Ignoring the question yet again, Keith yanked Lance down, making him like down before wrapping limbs around him like a koala.

“Just shut up and cuddle.” Keith grumbled, face still a bright red. “This is a one time thing so you better make the most of it.”

Let's just say that it was the best sleep either of them got for a long time.

 

 

Unknown to them, Pidge snuck in while they were asleep and took pictures.

Shiro gave them the Disappointed Dad Stare™ but demanded a copy anyways. It is now framed and hanging in his room, where Klance still hasn't noticed it.

Everyone ships it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you cry? I cried writing it and I was in the middle of class so I almost got caught. If you couldn't tell, this is my favorite story to write, which is why I add to it more often than the others.
> 
> Anyways, kudos give me the love I didn't get on Valentine's Day, and comments fill me with Hope. Requests keep me writing and your happiness becomes mine. As always, thanks for reading, and YAY for almost 1000 reads! See ya next time! K thnks by


	8. DEH Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a good title for this one, sorry.
> 
> Here is Waving Through a Window from DEH as requested by Lydia Newton 
> 
> Blue catches wind of Lance's musical obsession and wants to hear him sing.
> 
> Kinda self-projecting on Lance. Oops.

“...and then Keith turns around with his sword and goes to stabby town on those guys and…” Lance rambled, carefully climbing Blue's leg, rag in hand. “...Pidge ended up shocking themself with…”

Losing his footing, Lance almost fell before Blue's tail scooped him up and plopped him on her head. “Thanks beautiful.” Lance sighed, slumping against her nose in relief.

Amused, Blue pushed a memory of Lance laughing to the front of his mind.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” He grumbled, knocking his fist on her nose softly. “Better than Allura and Coran grilling me for more musical numbers. Those two don't know when to back off.”

A memory of Pidge poking at Shiro's arm. Curiosity?

“You wanna see?” Asked Lance, already sliding down Blue's nose. “Great idea! I haven't sung to you yet beautiful, and that should be a crime!”

Now safely on the floor, Lance turned around as Blue shifted, laying down in an attempt to be closer to the floor in order to see better. “Ready girl?”

Hunk flashing a thumbs up after a hard mission. Go Ahead.

Sitting down, he leans back against Blue, her presence anchoring him in the moment. Taking a deep breath, Lance squeezed his eyes shut before starting to sing.

“I've learned to slam on the brake, before I even turn the key. Before I make a mistake, before I lead with the worst of me.”

Thanks to their connection, Blue sees Lance's thoughts as he sings, emotions burning bright. Getting told off by Shiro and Allura for jokes, time and time again, eventually just stopping. Why try?

“Give them no reason to stare. No slipping up if you slip away. So I've got nothing to share, no I've got nothing to say.”

Watching everyone else get praised for their hard work, going unnoticed as he slides away to avoid getting scolded again, even though he tried his best. His best just isn't enough apparently.

“Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned. Step out, step out of the sun because you've learned, because you've learned.”

Watching from the doorway as the group laughs at some joke Coran told. Silently closing the door and slinking away.

“On the outside always looking in. Will I ever be more than I've always been? Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. Waving through a window! I try to speak but nobody can hear, so I wait around for an answer to appear, as I'm watch, watch, watching people pass. Waving through a window! Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me?”

More and more similar images flash through their bond. Lance getting farther and farther behind the rest each time.

Standing swiftly, Lance began pacing, voice growing stronger as he sang his heart out. “We start with stars in our eyes. We start believing that we belong.”

Finding Blue. Meeting the Alteans. Forming Voltron for the first time.

“But every sun doesn't rise! And no one tells you where you went wrong!” He belted, flinging his arms out to the sides before curling them back to hug himself again.

Trying his best. Falling behind. Shiro disappearing. Watching from the background.

“Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned. Step out, step out of the sun because you've learned. Because you learned!” Ignoring her unease at the emotions in Lance's voice, Blue continued to listen, silently vowing to show her paladin just how loved he is.

“On the outside always looking in. Will I ever be more than I've always been? Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. Waving through a window! I try to speak but nobody can hear so I, wait around for an answer to appear. While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass. Waving through a window, oh! Can anybody see? Is there anybody waving back at me?”

Spinning around, Lance gazed sadly towards the door. “When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?”

As he repeated the line, more memories came to the surface, these ones older, sadder. Family at home. Worry for them. Helplessness overwhelming. The concern of what Voltron is doing may not be enough. The negatives slammed against Blue like a tidal wave.

“Did I even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? It's like I never made a sound. Will I ever make a sound?”

Taking a deep breath, Lance closed his eyes as he sang the final chorus, eyes wet. “On the outside always looking in! Will I ever be more than I've always been? Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. Waving through a window! I try to speak but nobody can hear, so I, wait around for an answer to appear. As I'm watch, watch, watching people pass. Waving through a window, oh! Can anybody see, is there anybody waving back at me?”

“Is anybody waving? Waving, waving, woah-oh woah-oh-oh-oh!” Slumping against Blue's paw tiredly, Lance sighed softly. “How was that?”

A tidal wave of love and affection suddenly swamped Lance, almost knocking him over. Laughing slightly, he shifted his head back, resting it on the cool metal. “I'll work on it beautiful.” He huffed. “That's all I can do anyways.”

Closing his eyes, Lance drifted quickly off to sleep.

A head poked through the door. Looking around quietly, the figure tiptoed over to Lance, softly covering him in a blanket before turning to tiptoe out. Reaching the door, they turned around to shoot Blue a deadly glare. “You saw nothing.” Keith growled lowly, almost threatening the giant lion.

Snickering to herself, Blue pushed a memory of Pidge smiling innocently to the red paladin, as if to say “What did I see?”.

Keith narrowed his eyes, but slunk quietly out of the hangar.

Blue chuffed in amusement. She was totally telling the other lions in the morning.

Lance quietly slept on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! School has been nuts for me recently. I have two projects, as well as finals and graduation coming up. Plus, I'm going to Kennesaw State University next Fall (go owls!). And then there's also the fact that I need to get a job! Add a mountain of writer's block to that and you may get why I haven't updated recently.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you when I update next! Don't forget, kudos feed my self-esteem and comments feed my idea machine! What songs would you guys like next?
> 
> K thnks by


	9. Lance wants to blow up the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I've been watching a lot of Heather's lately and this was the result.
> 
> I'm thinking of taking this story off of hiatus, but there would be LOOONG times between updates, because I just don't have a lot of time for writing at the moment.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me throughout this though. Hope you like the chapter!

"Hey guys! I just realized something!" Lance exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention from their various tasks. "Allura and Coran have heard only happy and sad songs so far. Can I show them how psychotic musicals can get?"

Allura and Coran shared a worried look as Shiro sighed, already looking over it. "As long as it's nothing too scarring."

"Sweet!" Lance cheered. "Hunk, set up the stage! Keith, Pidge, to the fabricator! Meet back up in one varga!"

The four of them dashed out of the room, leaving the confused Alteans with an exasperated Shiro.

Sighing deeply, Shiro massaged his head gingerly. "I knew he would do this sooner or later. Let's get this over with."

~~~~~timeskip because that's the only thing I can write well~~~~~

"Finally!" Hunk exclaimed as the Alteans walked in, peeking around curiously at the stage. "Lance has been ready for ages! Let's get started. He's got this one song that he really wanted to do."

At this, Lance poked his head out from behind the curtain, eyes lighting up as he spotted Allura and Coran.

"Great! They're here! Take a seat and we can get started!"

He disappeared back behind the curtain, shoving Shiro out. Sighing lightly, Shiro moved and sat next to Hunk, who was vibrating with excitement.

Noticing the stares he was getting, Hunk gave a quick explanation. "The song he's about to do was one of his best roles in school. We're about to get a Broadway level performance from him, it's that good!"

Allura opened her mouth to ask a question, but quickly shut it as the curtains opened. Keith and Lance were the only ones on stage, a fake door in between them and an empty window in the background. Keith was wearing a blue blazer and black slacks, dress shoes on his feet and hair in a messy ponytail. Lance, on the other hand, was wearing an all-black outfit consisting of slacks, t-shirt, dress shoes and trench coat, his hair slicked back sloppily.

"All is forgiven, baby! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight!" Lance began, a wicked gleam in his eye as he knocked heavily on the door. Keith jumped slightly, falling on his butt and scrambling away slightly, as if trying to get away from Lance. Seemingly giving up on opening the door for the moment, Lance turned around as he began singing, pacing slightly as he did so.

"You chucked me out like I was trash, for that, you should be dead—" He swept a hand through his hair as he interrupted himself, motions jerky and desperate. "But! But! But! Then it hit me like a flash, what if high school went away instead?"

The audience watched as Keith seemed to get more and more distressed as Lance grew more and more desperate.

"Those assholes are the key! They’re keeping you away from me! They made you blind, messed up your mind but I can set you free!" Lance cried, waving his arms aggressively.

"You left me and I fell apart, I punched the wall and cried— Bam! Bam! Bam!" He yelled, stomping harshly in the stage with each bam, making the Alteans jump and Keith attempt to scoot back more.

"Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside! And so I built a bomb, tonight our school is Vietnam! Let’s guarantee they never see their senior prom!" Lance sang, growing louder as he reached the chorus.

Allura worriedly glanced over at Hunk for answers, but saw him entranced with Lance's performance. Luckily, Shiro saw and leaned over, whispering in her ear. "Vietnam was a battlegrounds on Earth for several years. Prom is pretty much a ball, but less formal." Getting a nod of understanding, both tuned back in in time to catch the next part.

"I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one!" Lance continued, pressing himself against the door, seemingly ignorant of Keith trying to distance himself on the other side. "Don’t give up on me now! Finish what we’ve begun! I was meant to be yours!"

Spinning quickly on his heel, Lance began to pace again, slightly more crazed and erratic than before. "So when the high school gym goes BOOM with everyone inside— Pkhw! Pkhw! Pkhw!" He cried, shooting finger guns with each sound effect he made before whipping out a piece of paper from within his trench coat and brandishing it for the audience. "In the rubble of their tomb, we’ll plant this note explaining why they died!"

Hunk and Shiro suddenly joined Lance in reciting the letter's contents, making the Alteans jump slightly. "We, the students of Westerburg High, will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through, to you. Your society turns out slaves and blanks. No thanks. Signed the Students of Westerburg High. ‘Goodbye.’"

Lance marched erratically back to the door, leaning back against it as the gleam in his eye grew Wilder and he hugged himself tightly. "We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors. Bring marshmallows, we’ll make s’mores! We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!"

"I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one!" He sang again, running his hands through his hair again and messing it up even more, movements becoming even more desperate. "I can’t take it alone! Finish what we’ve begun! You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need! You carved open my heart! Can't just leave me to bleed!"

Spinning around again, Lance started banging on the door again, shaking the knob violently. "Veronica, open the—open the door, please. Veronica, open the door! Veronica, can we not fight anymore, please, can we not fight anymore? Veronica, sure, you’re scared, I’ve been there. I can set you free! Veronica, don’t make me come in there! I’m gonna count to three!"

As Lance banged on the door, a rope was tossed to Keith from offstage, seemingly from Pidge. Keith quickly tied a noose from it and mimed hanging himself as Lance grew louder, much to the Altean's surprise.

"One!" Lance yelled, backing away from the door slightly, still unaware of what was happening behind the door. "Two! Fuck it!"

He then kicked down the door, stopping in shock when he saw Keith 'dead', stumbling back a few steps and falling to his knees.

"Oh my God…" He breathed softly, eyes wide with shock and horror. "No! Veronica!"

"Please don’t leave me alone." Lance whimpered weakly, stretching out a trembling hand towards Keith in disbelief. "You were all I could trust. I can’t do this alone."

Lance pushed himself to stand again, stance determined as he belted the last line. "STILL, I WILL IF I MUST!..."

"Veronica!" Pidge called from offstage, making Lance jerk his head around, panicked.

"I brought you a snack!" They called again, walking onstage as Lance dove through the empty window on the back of the stage.

"Veronica?" Pidge asked again, glancing around the stage before spotting Keith's 'body' and letting out a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Right as they screamed, the lights cut off, and the curtain closed. Unable to process what they had seen, Allura and Coran sat shell-shocked as Shiro waved a hand in their faces and Hunk cheered wildly, calling for an encore.

Getting no response from the Alteans, Shiro turned to Lance, Keith, and Pidge, who were making their way out from behind the curtain. All three seemed very proud of themselves, but their faces turned sheepish when they saw Shiro's disappointed face.

"You three are gonna have a lot of explaining to do once we get them functioning again." Shiro scolded, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the trio shift uncomfortably.

"Sorry Space Dad." They chorused, shuffling awkwardly and glancing at each other as Hunk laughed.

"Note to self: Never let Lance do a song like that again." Hunk chuckled, patting Pidge on the head.

"Agreed."

"Now, who's gonna snap them out of it?"

"....."

"Not it!"

"Goddamn it Lance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so..... I'm bad at writing stage directions? I think it was ok though. I just wanted Lance to be all psycho and Allura and Coran be all "holy shit why is he like this?" so this happened.
> 
> Don't be expecting an update for a long time, but I hope you enjoyed this one! I'm still open to suggestions, so don't be afraid to leave some in the comments. See you guys when I post again!
> 
> K thnks by


	10. Keith did a bad thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hereby dedicate this chapter to my little brother, who has just turned nine today and is absolutely obsessed with Voltron. Happ borth lil man.

Lance followed Keith into the training room, the latter fuming, clearly ready to stab a bitch.

"Easy, Red." Lance said, hands up in a placating manner. "Pidge did what they thought was best at the time, which, sad to say, I have to agree was the right decision."

Keith punched the wall, anger rolling off him in waves. "But we lost the only lead to Shiro in WEEKS! WHY LANCE?" He whirled around, snatching Lance's collar and yanking him down to eye level. "WHY DID WE HAVE TO LEAVE?!"

Grasping Keith's hand gently, Lance began to pry it off his shirt. "Because we would have lost more than just information about Shiro if we had stayed. At least this way, we still have everyone, and we can come back and think of a better plan."

Releasing Lance's shirt, Keith dropped his hand and marched away, plopping down in the middle of the room. "So then why did you bring me in here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as the blue paladin walked over to a closet and began rummaging through it. "Why aren't we with the others drawing up a plan now?"

"Because you need to chill for a hot second." Lance said, looking at Keith in disappointment and tossing him something. "You blowing up at everything was not helping anything, and the sooner you can chill, the sooner we can plan. Now put that on."

Looking down at the object Lance had thrown him, Keith noticed he was holding one of the mind meld headband thingies. He looked back up curiously, noticing Lance now sitting in front of him, wearing another. Getting an impatient look from the other boy, Keith sighed and shoved the device onto his head.

Lance motioned for Keith to close his eyes, said boy doing so begrudgingly. The room was quiet as the headbands turned on. Then, Lance began softly.

"Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love, and trust."

"This isn't a musical." Keith grumbled, earning a small slap and a muttered 'shut up!' from Lance.

"Here comes a thought that might alarm you. What someone said and how it harmed you." Lance sang, the headband doing its job, showing memories of them at the Garrison. Lance trying to impress Keith, and being brushed off every time. "Something you did that failed to be charming. Things that you said are suddenly swarming."

The images changed to finding Shiro, going to space, being brushed off by everyone except Blue, making Keith turn away in guilt. "And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much, that they confuse you. That I might lose you."

Reaching out, Lance grasped Keith's hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze as he continued. "Take a moment, remind yourself, to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart."

The memories were replaced. Cooking with Hunk, helping Pidge with her codes, pun-offs with Coran, the Bonding Moment™. Overpowering the bad was a flood of good memories, causing Keith to smile softly.

"But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not." Lance continued, internally cheering at the shift in Keith's attitude and squeezing his hand again, getting a tiny squeeze back. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here."

"Here comes a thought that might alarm me." Keith began softly, making Lance inhale sharply in surprise. "What someone said and how it harmed me. Something I did that failed to be charming. Things that I said are suddenly swarming."

This time, Keith's memories flowed over to Lance. Finally finding Shiro, only to lose him again. Several dead ends, and no new clues leading to bottling up frustration.

"And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much. That they confuse me." Images of the earlier mission. Being forced to retreat after getting so close, blowing up at Pidge, storming out of the room.

"That I might lose me." Reaching out his other hand, Lance grabbed Keith's free hand as he joined back in, taking over the memories once more.

"Take a moment, remind yourself, to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart."

Lance's memories showed the hurt on Pidge's face before he went to chase Keith, but then better memories.

"But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not." Forming Voltron. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Friends they've met. "I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear." All the good times. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." None of the bad.

Another image popped up, and Keith could tell this wasn't a memory. More like a suggestion from Lance. "And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." The jist was pretty simple. "We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by." 'Just apologize. They'll forgive you.' A mental wink. 'Trust me.' "From here, from here, from here."

Keith opened his eyes and nodded, getting a small wink from Lance as he finished the song.

"Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love, and trust."

As the music faded out, Lance stood, brushing invisible dirt off his clothes before taking the headband off Keith and taking off his own. Grinning, he reached a hand back down to Keith. "Ready, Princess?"

"Don't call me that." Keith grumbled, grasping the hand offered to him and pulling himself up. "Let's get this over with. We have a Shiro to find."

Marching out the door, Keith missed the small grin that crossed Lance's face, instead focusing on getting the apology out of the way. They had a Shiro to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't from a musical, don't look at me like that. It's a beautiful song and a beautiful show and it fit really well so fucc off.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this one! Leave a suggestion for future chapters in the comments, and, as always, see you next time!
> 
> K thnks by

**Author's Note:**

> My Shot is my jam. Yes, I am Hamiltrash. I still haven't seen the show, but the soundtrack is a national treasure. Yes, I am also a very strong supporter of the 'Lance is a theatre nerd' headannon. Sue me.
> 
> Anyways if you liked it, feel free to leave comments and kudos. Suggestions for more are always welcome. K thnks by


End file.
